La plus belle des magies
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: James Potter veut sortir avec Lily Evans depuis leur cinquième année, tout le monde le sait... Et tout le monde sait que Lily ne supporte pas ce gryffondor arrogant et dragueur invétéré! Alors dans ce cas, comment en sont-ils arrivés à sortir ensemble...?


**La plus belle des magies**

Nous étions en septième année. Les Maraudeurs composés du séducteur Sirius Black, du flegmatique Remus Lupin, de l'effacé Peter Pettigrow et du célébrissime attrapeur James Potter avaient pris pour la dernière fois le Poudlard express. Remus avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, avec pour homologue féminine, Lily Evans, élève de la maison Serdaigle.

Il était de notoriété publique que James essayé de sortir avec elle depuis au moins la cinquième année. Et il était également de notoriété publique que Lily le détestait cordialement et qu'elle l'envoyé bouler de manière plus ou moins énergique selon son humeur du jour, à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait.

Nous étions en novembre ; les quatre amis avaient tranquillement repris les cours, la routine qui s'était peu à peu installée au cours de toutes ces années se déroulant paisiblement.

James et Sirius partageaient leur temps entre le Quiddicth, la drague et la frime, Remus entre ses livres et ses obligations de préfet et Peter entre la nourriture et la nourriture.

Toujours les rivalités entre lions et serpents, toujours les coups bas entre Rogue et eux, toujours les nuits de pleine lune, toujours les « _Tu veux sortir avec moi Evans, ou Lily Jolie/ Je préfère embrasser un acromentule Potter_ ». La vie était normale, banale, heureuse, tout ce qu'il y a de plus belle.

Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours aussi adulés de tous. Sauf de Lily évidemment. La volcanique rousse se faisait toujours autant un devoir et un plaisir de remettre Potter et Black à leur place quand elle trouvait qu'ils se laissaient importer par leur ego, ou qu'ils ne respectaient pas le règlement.

Rien ne laissait présager que ce petit monde bien réglé allait voler en éclat pour un certain James Potter.

Un regard.

Il avait suffit d'un regard, de son regard émeraude cette nuit là pour que sa vie bascule. Pour toujours.

**FLASH-BLACK**

James et Sirius étaient confortablement installés dans l'un des canapés douillets de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un puissant feu brûlait dans la cheminée et diffusait une lumière tamisé, propice à la drague, sport que les deux frères de cœur pratiquait avec autant de plaisir que le Quidditch.

« Allez Remus. Lâches tes bouquins poussiéreux et viens te détendre avec nous » lança Sirius au loup-garou qui s'était isolé pour être tranquille.

Remus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était la centième fois au mois depuis le début de la soirée, que James ou Sirius l'interpellait pour qu'il vienne discuter avec eux et leurs dernières conquêtes.

Au début il déclinait poliment l'offre, mais au bout d'un moment, à cours d'excuse et de patience, il s'était muré dans un silence plus qu'explicite, que ses deux amis ne semblait pourtant pas avoir compris malgré ses soupirs d'énervement et ses regards agacés.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Sirius haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la Poufsouffle de sixième année avec qui il sortait en ce moment.

James quand à lui, s'avachit encore un peu plus comme une baleine dans le canapé, un air de contentement sur le visage alors qu'une Gryffondor de son année lui massait gentiment le cuir chevelu, et qu'une autre s'occupait de ses épaules nouées.

C'est alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une Lily Evans aux joues rougies par le froid du dehors, un sac à dos sur les épaules et des livres dans les bras. Elle était habillée façon moldue et James la trouva à croquer.

Il se redressa illico comme si il venait de se prendre une décharge d'électricité. IL sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers son groupe.

« Potter, Black ! Ce sont vos convocations pour vos heures de colle. Vous devez être samedi matin à 06h00 pile devant la salle des trophées. Vous aiderez Rusard » lança la rousse en leur tendant des papiers.

« Oh merci Evans. C'est gentil à toi de t'être déplacée pour nous les donner. Je te manquais tant que ça ? » Dit James avec un sourire éclatant qui fit fondre toutes les filles de la salle, mais laissa la Serdaigle de glace.

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées Potter. Je suis venir voir quelqu'un, c'est pour cela que je vous donne vos convocations. Rien de plus. Alors arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, je ne suis pas d'humeur… » Répondit-elle d'une voix cassante.

Les filles la regardèrent d'un air outré, tandis que Sirius souriait largement devant la mine de James qui avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Et peux t'on savoir qui tu viens voir Lily Jolie ? » demanda t'il d'une voix détachée, bien qu'un sentiment violent de jalousie lui prenait les tripes.

« Non tu ne peux pas » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Et sur ce, elle les planta sans un au revoir. Elle alla voir différents élèves avec qui elle devait régler certaines choses. Puis elle se dirigea vers Remus et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix douce en lui souriant.

Le Maraudeur leva le nez de son bouquin et lui sourit en retour en la reconnaissant.

« Bien sûr que tu peux Lily. Tu n'as pas à demander »

Lily enleva son bonnet, ses gants et son manteau et s'assit au côté du Maraudeur.

Elle et Remus s'étaient toujours bien entendu, et étaient devenus amis au fil des ans. Ils partageaient la même passion des livres, et elle appréciait son calme, sa sensibilité et sa patience.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? » demanda le loup pour engager la conversation.

« De la Forêt Interdite. Avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore je m'y suis rendue avec Hagrid. Il s'y passe des choses pas très nettes, et ils sembleraient que des élèves soient impliqués. Hagrid m'a emmené voir des centaures qui se plaignaient que l'on viole leur territoire, et nous avons discutés jusqu'à maintenant » expliqua la rousse.

« Dans la Forêt Interdite ? A cette heure ci ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je vous aurez accompagné » demanda Remus étonné.

« Dumbledore voulait, mais j'ai dit que je m'en sortirais seule. Je dois avouer que j'étais morte de trouille, et que j'ai cru m'évanouir quand les centaures nous on encerclés, mais tout c'est bien passé dans l'ensemble » lui dit alors la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Mais enfin Lily ! Cela fait parti de mes attributions de venir faire ce genre de choses avec toi. Et en plus Dumbledore voulait que je t'accompagne ! Je ne comprends pas »

« Je le sais bien Remus. Mais tu dois te reposer, c'est important. Je savais que je pouvais y arriver sans toi, et je préférais que tu sois tranquille. C'est tout » lui dit la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, où on apercevait un ciel sans lune.

Remus comprit l'allusion à son statut de loup-garou, et son agacement disparut. La pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant et elle avait voulu le protéger, rien de plus.

Lily et lui partageait des appartements communs, et elle lui avait avoué en début d'année qu'elle était au courant de sa lycanthropie depuis leur cinquième année.

Remus avait été horrifié. Il pensait qu'elle allait le rejeter, mais c'était tout le contraire : elle lui avait assuré que cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et lui avait même apportait son soutien et son aide. Elle l'aidait en préparant des potions pour qu'il se remette plus vite, et lui apportait les devoirs et les leçons nécessaires, quand il ratait un cours. Il en était énormément touché.

« Excuse moi de m'être emporté. Moi je m'énerve bêtement, alors que tu voulais seulement m'aider… » dit le sorcier avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ce n'est rien »

Elle le regarda avec bienveillance et lui prit la main. Le loup la serra et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

James qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie ; il savait que Remus et Lily était seulement amis et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du loup-garou, mais il n'aimait pas voir un autre homme trop proche d'elle.

Les deux sorciers discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien. Cependant, cette bonne humeur fut vite plombée par les murmures que le loup-garou percevait. Ses sens étant plus développés que la moyenne et il captait des choses à côté desquelles les autres passés.

Et en l'occurrence, cela concernait Lily. De nombreuses filles chuchotaient des choses à son encontre, qui étaient loin d'être agréable. Elles se moquaient d'elle en la traitant de « rat de bibliothèque », de petite « miss-je-sais-tout » et certaines faisaient même des imitations grotesques d'elle dans son dos, lorsqu'elle levait la main en classe pour donner une réponse à un professeur.

Le loup lança plusieurs regards noirs pour qu'elles arrêtent leur manège, mais le mal était fait. Il comprit au regard triste de la jeune femme qu'elle aussi avait entendu.

« Ne les écoutes pas Lily. Ce ne sont que des dindes stupides ! » lui dit-il pour la réconforter.

« Oui je sais, je sais… »

Elle se leva et prit ses affaires.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Je te dis bonne nuit Remus »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et il la regarda avec un air désolé.

Elle avait beau être habituée depuis le temps, ces moqueries étaient toujours douloureuses pour elle. Elle s'éloigna pour sortir afin de s'isoler, mais Potter l'interpella.

« Tu t'en vas déjà Lily Jolie ? Je voulais savoir un truc ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Lily s'arrêta en entendant cette phrase qu'elle avait déjà pourtant entendue des centaines de fois. Elle entendit aussi les éclats de rire de Sirius et des poules avec qui lui et James étaient, et elle sentit la lassitude la prendre.

En temps normal elle aurait trouvé une réplique cinglante à lui lancer ou lui aurait mis une gifle en l'insultant, mais pas là. Etrangement, alors qu'elle était debout, le dos tourné aux autres, elle était peinée, abattue.

Elle se retourna lentement, et croisa le regard chocolat de James, qui pour le coup, cessa de sourire. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, posa ses livres sur la table basse et le regarda. Les autres autour d'eux cessèrent bientôt de rire aussi. Et les gens présent dans la salle cessèrent peu à peu leurs activités, quand ils se rendirent compte que Lily Evans se tenait devant James Potter, sans lui hurler dessus.

James ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Lily le fixait de ses merveilleux yeux verts. IL se perdait sans son regard. Et plus il la regardait, plus il sentait un sale sentiment lui prendre les tripes. Ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire tellement de peine le transperçaient.

« Dis moi une chose James ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis flattée quand tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? » Finit-elle par lui demander au bout d'un moment.

« Euh… »

« Parce que c'est l'explication la plus logique qui me viens à l'esprit pour expliquer l'acharnement dont tu fais preuve à mon encontre »

« Lily je ne voulais pas.. » commença James mal à l'aise, en se levant à son tour, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« Tu sais, au tout début, j'étais flattée, je dois l'avouer. Puis j'ai commencé à trouver cela franchement agaçant et maintenant, je trouve cela humiliant et blessant » continua t'elle.

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, et quand la première coula, James eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher le cœur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu agisses comme ça avec moi. Je réfléchis, et je ne vois pas… »

« Ecoute Lily, je suis désolé, je… enfin » dit le sorcier d'une voix où perçait le désespoir

« Même si je te dis non, même si je t'insultes, que je te gifle, tu continues, encore, et encore, et encore… »

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

« James… Je suis tellement fatiguée de me battre tout le temps avec toi. Tu me rends malheureuse à un point que tu n'imagines pas….. »

La jeune femme franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparait du sorcier et posa une main sur sa joue. Tout son être frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait ainsi.

« Alors si tu as un cœur, si comme tu le fait croire depuis longtemps tu tiens à moi, même si ce n'est qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, je t'en supplie…. Arrêtes et laisses moi tranquille »

Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants. Elle le regarda encore un peu, puis finalement se détourna, prit ses affaires et sortit. James se sentait sonné. Aucun bruit ne venait rompre le silence.

Remus fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, et il décida de prendre les choses en main ; il envoya tout le monde se coucher, menaçant même d'enlever des points si on ne l'écoutait pas. La salle se vida peu à peu, laissant Sirius, Remus et James seuls, Peter étant à l'infirmerie à cause d'une intoxication aux chocogrenouilles.

Sirius et Remus ne savait pas quoi faire ; James semblait totalement ailleurs. Il était décomposé. Sirius le fit s'asseoir et s'assit à ses côtés. IL vit son meilleur ami se prendre la tête entre les mains et des gouttes tomber par terre.

« IL faut que j'aille voir Lily » dit Remus au bout d'un moment.

A ce nom, James releva vivement la tête, et on pouvait clairement voir qu'il pleurait.

« Remus…. » Lança t'il d'une voix brisé.

« Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle James. Je te le promets » dit le sorcier pour le réconforter.

Il lui pressa amicalement l'épaule et sortit. Quand il arriva dans les appartements des préfets en chefs, il trouva la jeune femme dans un angle de mur, les genoux ramenés contre elle, le visage dans les mains. Le Maraudeur s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Lily pleura contre son épaule toute la nuit et ne s'endormit qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Chez les Gryffondor, Sirius essayait sans succès de réconforter James. Alors au bout d'un moment, mettant sa pudeur de côté et sentant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il prit le sorcier dans ses bras. IL sentit les larmes se mettre à couler face à la détresse de son frère. Il sentit le jeune homme se raccrocher à lui et poser la tête sur son torse.

« Sirius… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?…. Je l'aime tant ma Lily…. » Dit-il désespéré.

« Je sais James, je sais…. » Répondit tristement son ami.

Sirius finit par conduire l'attrapeur dans les dortoirs et le coucha. IL resta à son chevet jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Dans les jours suivants, toute l'école fut au courant de l'incident entre James et Lily. C'était devenu **Le Potin **par excellence. Mais comme à chaque fois, les gens finirent par passer à autre chose et la vie reprit son cour normal

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Le mot de novembre prit fin, et celui de décembre arriva, apportant la neige avec lui. Les élèves se préparaient pour le bal de Noël qui devait avoir lieu ce soir. Sirius y allé avec une jolie Serdaigle et James avec une Gryffondor.

Remus lui, y allait accompagné de Lily, la tradition voulant que les préfets-en-chefs ouvre le bal. Les deux amis avaient ainsi décidés de passer la soirée ensemble, pour être tranquille.

Tout le monde se déhanchait sur la piste au son d'une musique rythmée. Cependant, un élève était assis à l'écart, un air sombre sur le visage.

James Potter était perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand Lily était arrivée au bras de Remus, il avait failli en tomber par terre : elle portait une longue robe bustier argentée, faite dans un tissu léger et les escarpins assortis. Elle avait relevé sa longue chevelure de feu dans un chignon bas, laissant des mèches folles s'en échapper. Elle avait surligné ses magnifiques yeux de noir et mit un peu de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. IL l'avait observé toute la soirée, mais de loin. Et il avait du se retenir plusieurs fois, pour ne pas aller démolir tout ceux qui la salissait de leurs yeux irrespectueux ; même ce sale serpent de Lucius Malfoy la dévorait du regard. Heureusement que Remus tenait tous ces crétins à distance et la protégeait. C'était la seule chose qui le calmait.

Après l'épisode de la salle commune, et même si cela le déchirait, James avait pris la décision de laisser Lily en paix.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son comportement l'affectait à ce point. Son regard ce soir là n'avait pas cessé de le hanter, nuit après nuit. Il l'aimait comme un fou et à cause de sa stupidité, il l'avait perdu. Lui et Lily étaient forcés de se côtoyer, ayant des cours en commun. Quand il se voyait, il n'y avait plus de « _Lily Jolie_ » ou de « _Potter, tu me fais vomir_ ». Maintenant, c'était « _Bonjour Liliane_ » « _Bonjours James_ ».

Froid, impersonnel. Cela sonnait faux, horriblement faux.

James avait tout de suite reprit sa vie d'avant ; il était toujours le meilleur sur un balai, toujours dragueur, toujours aussi léger sur le règlement et la bienséance. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu, sauf Remus et Sirius. IL savait que l'attitude de James n'était que poudres aux yeux, et qu'il souffrait. Ils avaient bien essayé de le faire parler, mais le brun leur assuré que tout allait à merveille. Ils n'avaient pas insisté, estimant que James viendrait si il avait besoin de parler.

James soupira et finit par se lever pour allait rejoindre les autres sur la piste. Sur le chemin, il croisa le regard vert de Lily. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Puis la jeune femme sortit de la Grande Salle. Il voulut se précipiter et la rattraper, comme souvent ses derniers temps, pour lui hurler ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il resta là où il était, et fut bientôt happé par ses amis.

********************

Lily était dans le parc de Poudlard. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses ce soir, et le croissant de lune diffusait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle voie ses pas. Elle rajusta son manteau et conjura finalement une écharpe à l'aide d'un sort. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un rocher qui surplombait le lac, et offrait une vue splendide sur les montagnes qui entourés le château.

Elle toucha l'eau glacée d'une main, puis son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Après cette fameuse soirée, sa vie avait repris son cour normal. Et elle avait même gagné en tranquillité. Depuis que Potter avait cessé de la harceler, tout était plus calme. Et même si elle ne regrettais pas les 150 « _Evans tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ » par jour, et les _Lily Jolie_ et compagnie, une profonde tristesse l'habitait.

Si seulement il savait. Si seulement elle avait le courage, si seulement elle avait moins peur…

Un bruit de branche cassée se fit alors entendre. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, baguette en main, scrutant l'obscurité, tous les sens en alerte. Une silhouette se détacha tout doucement, et elle abaissa sa baguette.

« Gaïa…. » Murmura t'elle en souriant.

Une magnifique louve noire s'approcha doucement et vint contre elle. Lily caressa son museau pour lui dire bonsoir, puis enfouit ses doigts dans la chaude fourrure. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le dos de l'animal, puis sur son ventre, délicatement. Il était plus bas que la normale, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

« Tu vas bientôt avoir tes petits ma belle Gaïa »

La louve toucha sa main du museau pour confirmer. Elle s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, et ferma les yeux paresseusement tandis qu'elle la caressait.

Lily avait trouvé Gaïa en bordure de la Forêt Interdite au mois d'octobre, grièvement blessée. Elle l'avait immédiatement amené à Hagrid, qui l'avait soigné avec amour et prit soin d'elle. Lily se précipitait chez lui dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, pour s'en occuper.

Au fil des jours, une étrange amitié s'était liée entre la sorcière et l'animal. Elle était la seule humaine qu'elle laissait l'approcher, avec Hagrid et Dumbledore, qui avait été mis au courant de la situation et elle venait souvent la voir.

La chaleur de l'animal réconfortait la rousse. Tout à coup, Gaïa releva la tête et la tourna vers la forêt. Un loup venait d'apparaître ; sa fourrure était pareille à la neige la plus pure.

« Je crois qu'il vient me surveiller. Pour voir si je te traite bien… » Dit doucement Lily en souriant.

Gaïa venait toujours la voir seule, puis un jour, elle avait vu ce loup arriver avec elle. Il ne s'approchait pas et les laissait seules toutes les deux, mais restait aussi longtemps que la louve. Lily en avait déduit qu'il devait s'agir de son compagnon.

Gaïa se laissa bercer par les paroles de la jeune femme, puis finit par se relever. Elle s'approcha et lécha sa main et frotta sa tête contre la paume. Puis après un dernier regard, elle alla rejoindre son loup, et ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

Lily les regarda partir, sentant la mélancolie la prendre. Ils étaient si beaux. Elle avait toujours était fasciné par les loups ; ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez eux, c'était leur incroyable fidélité. Quand un loup choisissait sa compagne, c'était pour la vie. Seule la mort pouvait les séparer.

« C'est une heure bien tardive pour vous baladez Miss Evans. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » Dit alors une voix.

Lily se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Devant elle se tenait Albus Dumbledore, qui lui souriant gentiment et dont les habits de nuit, des chaussons jusqu'au bonnet, en passant par la grenouillère, avait des lapins roses qui gambadaient gaiement pour motif !

« Mr Le Directeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda t'elle confuse.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question Miss » répondit le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Moi ?... Euh…Enfin… J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Monsieur »

« Oh appelez moi Albus »

Lily le regarda comme si il venait de dire énorme énormité, ce qui le fait sourire.

« Vu votre réaction, nous nous en tiendrons au Monsieur et Miss. Pour le moment du moins » lui dit-il pour la mettre à l'aise.

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et lui fit un sourire timide. Un silence agréable s'installa.

« J'ai cru apercevoir votre louve. Je me trompe ? » Demanda finalement le vieux Directeur.

« Non monsieur. Elle vient souvent me voir. Elle est d'ailleurs sur le point d'avoir ses petits. Cela ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai tellement hâte, si vous saviez ! Je me suis renseignée à la bibliothèque et j'ai demandé des conseils à Hagrid, pour pouvoir l'aider en cas de problème. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur … » commença la Serdaigle.

Elle se lança dans une énumération précise de ce qu'elle savait, avec enthousiasme. Mais elle sembla soudain se rendre compte ce qu'elle faisait, et s'interrompit, les joues en feu.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur. Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Excusez-moi »

« Pas du tout Miss. Bien au contraire » dit-il en lui souriant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Qu'y a-t'il Lily ? » demanda doucement le Directeur en rompant le silence.

Lily le regarda, et les émeraudes si tristes rencontrèrent les yeux bleus si sages. La jeune femme regarda cet homme qu'elle respectait énormément, et la gentillesse de son visage fit s'envoler toutes les barrières.

« Si seulement vous saviez à quel point je l'aime… » Dit-elle dans un souffle en baissant les yeux. « Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression de flotter, et quand il s'approche mon cœur s'accélère, et j'ai une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme si on faisait des nœuds à mon estomac. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les mains. Je l'aime tant que ça fait presque mal »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Je crois pourtant savoir qu'il n'a pas cessé de vos poursuivre de ses assiduités … » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Parce que je ne veux pas être une conquête de plus dans son tableau de chasse. Si il me veut, c'est parce que j'ai toujours dit non. Je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé comme tant d'autres. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter » expliqua-elle en relevant la tête. Son visage était inondé de larmes, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

« C'est peut-être puéril comme comportement, mais je veux tout de lui, ou rien de tout. Je veux tant lui donner… tellement … tout »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, et sanglota. Elle sentit alors deux bras l'entouraient, et sa tête se posait sur un torse. Des mains rugueuses vinrent caresser ses cheveux, et elle comprit que son Directeur venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager, même si cela n'était pas du tout dans les usages entre professeurs et élèves.

« James… Mon Dieu James … Si tu savais combien je t'aime… » Finit-elle par avouer en hoquetant.

Elle pleura longuement, puis finit par se calmer. Elle se releva et regarda Dumbledore. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller devant lui.

« Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner Liliane, est de ne pas fermer votre cœur. L'Amour est une chose bien trop précieuse pour qu'on le laisse passer » dit alors sagement le sorcier.

La sorcière lui sourit et essuya les traces de larmes. Elle se leva finalement, et se mit face à lui.

« Merci Monsieur. Merci infiniment pour tout, et surtout d'être vous » lui dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Elle s'éloigna dans la nuit et rentra dans le château pour aller se coucher.

Dumbledore la regarda s'en aller en souriant. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la surface du lac, puis dans les étoiles. Un loup blanc et une louve noire vinrent à sa rencontre. La louve s'allongea à ses côtés, à la place qu'occupait Lily, et le loup s'assit sur son séant à sa gauche, droit et fier. La main du vieil homme alla se promener dans la fourrure blanche avec délice. IL caressa ensuite Gaïa et sourit tendrement devant son ventre bien pendant.

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être compliqués ces humains quand ils s'y mettent quand même… » Murmura t'il au deux animaux.

***************************************************************************

Le mois de décembre tira à sa fin, puis vinrent ceux de janvier et de février. Les quatre Maraudeurs ainsi que plusieurs supporters de Gryffondor étaient tranquillement installés aux « Trois Balais », pour célébrer l'éclatante victoire des lions sur les serpents durant le match de Quidditch de ce matin.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu étais en forme mon Cornedrue ! Tu les as massacrés ces sales vipères. Du grand art à mon humble avis » lança Sirius à son ami avec ferveur.

James se contenta de sourire et de reprendre une gorgé de bierreaubeurre. Les lions discutaient joyeusement sur le match de ce matin et de l'incroyable performance de l'attrapeur.

En temps normal, le sorcier était flatté et se gonflait d'orgueil, mais pas cette fois. Il était assis autour de ses amis et admirateurs, et pourtant, il était ailleurs. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti ; il se sentait détaché, comme si un autre assistait à la scène.

Oh oui il avait été brillant. C'était l'un des meilleurs matchs qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide de toute sa vie. Il avait froid, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'air glacial du dehors. C'était dans son cœur qu'il avait froid.

Trois mois ; cela allait faire trois mois qu'il n'avait plus approché Lily. Qu'ils étaient devenus de parfait étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Etrangement, depuis qu'il avait arrêté de l'embêter, ils ne cessaient de se croiser, de se frôler, et cela en devenait insupportable pour lui. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose ; la plaquer contre un mur, et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus savoir son nom.

IL la regardait comme jamais auparavant ; maintenant que son comportement puéril était mis de côté, il l'observait avec plus de sérénité, discrètement, inscrivant dans sa tête la moindre de ses mimiques, de ses expressions, de ses sourires.

Par Merlin ! Ce qu'il ressentait quand elle souriait… Il n'y avait rien de comparable à ses yeux que le rire et le sourire de Lily Evans.

Alors pourquoi cette tristesse dans ses si jolis yeux ? Quand leurs regards se croissaient, tellement de choses traversées ces océans verts. Il y avait de la timidité, de la peine, de l'hésitation. Mais aussi autre chose…

Mais il avait tellement peur de se tromper, que tout ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, de ses espoirs fou. Vraiment ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucune chance que se soit…

Il se leva alors brusquement, renversant sa chaise sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Il ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer sa cape, et sortit en courant du bar.

« Attends James ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » demanda précipitamment Sirius inquiet.

Il se leva pour partir à sa poursuite, mais Remus l'arrêta en lui prenant doucement le bras.

« Laisses… » Lui dit le lycanthrope

Sirius le regarda et vit une expression sereine sur son visage.

« Tu crois que …? » demanda l'Animagus dans un souffle.

Le loup-garou se contenta de lui sourire et les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice. Sirius se rassit, un petit air lointain sur le visage, le même que Remus.

« Bonne chance mon frère… » Dit-il dans un murmure.

********************

James courait. IL se foutait du froid, de la douleur de ses muscles, de son essoufflement. Il devait la trouver. Il devait lui dire, il devait savoir, peu importe la réponse. Si il était malheureux, autant que se soit pour une bonne raison. Mais il ne voulait plus de cette attente, de ce doute, de cette peur qui étreignait son cœur. Il passa les grilles d'entrée et continua sa course. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, étonnés de le voir courir comme un dératé, sans rien sur le dos pour le protéger. IL continua à courir, et ne s'arrêta que dans le parc de l'école. Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et la conjura.

« Je jures solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises »

Aussitôt un plan détaillé de l'école et de ses alentours apparut ; il farfouilla pour trouver le nom de Lily Evans parmi les centaines de petits points. IL finit par le repérer. Elle était justement dans le parc. Il se remit à courir et la trouva sur un rocher qui surplombait le parc. Il s'arrêta, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour devant le spectacle qu'elle offrait : elle jouait avec un petit louveteau, dont la fourrure était d'un argent brillant.

« Attends petit monstre ! Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de casser la glace » dit Lily en rigolant devant l'impatience de l'animal

Elle était dans le parc, avec un de louveteaux de Gaïa. Elle les adorait tous, mais le petit dernier était son préféré. La louve avait mis ses petits au monde durant les vacances de Noël. Hagrid lui avait écrit pour lui annoncer que tout c'était bien passé, et qu'il veillant bien sur la petite famille.

Dès qu'elle était revenue, elle s'était précipitée chez le garde-chasse. Elle avait explosé de joie en les voyants. Ils étaient tous si adorables. Il y avait cinq petits loups au total. Ils avaient soit la fourrure blanche de leur père ou celle noire de leur mère, sauf le dernier

Sa fourrure à lui était argentée. Il était plus fragile et chétif que les autres, et la rousse s'était immédiatement prise d'affection pour lui. Elle s'en était personnellement occupée, et avait pu le sauver.

Elle était assise en train de lire, quand le petit coquin était venu la voir, échappant à la surveillance de ses parents. Lily l'avait enveloppé dans son propre manteau pour le réchauffer. Le monstre n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller, de la lécher et de la mordiller de ses petites dents, la faisant éclater de rire. Elle avait jeté un sort pour casser la glace du lac encore gelé, et prenait de l'eau dans la paume de sa main libre pour qu'il boive. Mais le petit était tellement impatient qu'il en renversait partout, remuant sa queue touffue de joie. Et il la regardait avec de tels yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas le gronder.

Lily se renversa tout à coup en arrière, et le louveteau bondit sur elle, lécha consciemment chaque centimètre carré de son visage.

Quand James l'entendit éclater de rire, il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Des petites bulles de joie éclataient dans ses veines. Puis tout à coup, le petit loup s'en alla en direction de la Forêt Interdite, non s'en avoir encore jouer avec la jolie sorcière.

Celle-ci la regarda s'éloigner avec tendresse. Elle se releva finalement et décida de rentrer au château, pour aller boire un bon chocolat chaud. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite James. Elle le vit enfin, et son cœur rata un, puis deux, puis trois battements, avant de se mettre à battre avec fureur.

« James…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix en le regardant.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas tout de suite, et les regards se soudèrent. Lily crut qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses yeux chocolat où elle lisait tant de doute.

James s'approcha lentement d'elle, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs corps se touchaient presque. Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux ; ses mains étaient froides, mais elle avait l'impression de brûler là où sa peau rencontrait la sienne. Elle finit par ouvrir à nouveaux les yeux.

« James…. Je t'en prie » le supplia t'elle.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Tout était si confus.

James déglutit difficilement, puis se lança

« Tu es naît le 6 août. Ton signe astrologique est donc lion. Ta couleur préférée est l'or, car elle symbolise pour toi l'espoir. Ta saison préférée est l'automne ; tu dis que tu as l'impression d'avoir un coucher de soleil sous les yeux en permanence… » Commença le sorcier en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts qui étaient si lumineux en cet instant.

« La couleur de tes yeux change de teinte selon ce que tu ressens. Quand tu me regardes, ils s'assombrissent à cause de l'agacement ou l'énervement, alors que lorsque tu tiens ton loup dans tes bras, ils s'éclaircissent. Tu repousses toujours tes longs cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main, et tu entortilles une de tes mèches autour de ton index quand tu réfléchis…. » Continua t'il.

Lily se rapprocha encore de lui sans s'en rendre compte. James passa alors les bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es la fille la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es généreuse, passionnée, humaine avec les autres. Tu es aussi casse-pieds, rabat-joie et horriblement attachée aux règles et aux procédures. J'adore t'énerver, parce quand tu es énervée, tu es encore plus belle. Quand je suis fatigué, en colère, stressé ou chagriné, il suffit que je te regarde pour aller mieux.

Et ton rire… Lily, quand tu ris, alors tout va bien. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire, tout accomplir… » Murmura t'il contre son oreille.

Il la regarda et vit que quelques larmes avaient coulés. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas de tristesse. Les yeux ne brillent pas d'un tel éclat sinon.

« Je me rappellerais toujours notre première rencontre. C'était sur le quai pour prendre le train, en première année. Je cherchais un compartiment où m'installer, quand j'ai percuté quelqu'un. Son sac s'est ouvert, et toutes ses affaires se sont répandues par terre. Je me suis agenouillé pour l'aider, et nos têtes se sont cognées. On s'est alors regardé, et c'est là que je t'ai vu pour la premières fois. C'est la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard. Tu m'as souri pour me remercier, et tu es partie. Je ne me suis jamais remis de ce jour-là »

Lily avait l'impression de se liquéfier ; l'entendre lui dire ces choses en la regardant comme il le faisait, sentir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa voix. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y survivre. Elle laissa l'une de ses mains vagabonder sur son visage. Elle lui enleva ses lunettes de sa main libre et lui sourit. IL lui sourit en retour, et ferma les yeux de plaisir quand il sentit sa main quitter son visage pour ses cheveux en batailles. Elle les caressa, les ébouriffant encore plus ; la sensation qu'il ressentit n'avait pas de limites. IL finit par rouvrir les yeux et prendre sa main dans la sienne. IL la posa sur son cœur, et Lily put sentir à quel point il battait vite.

« C'est toujours comme ça dès que je suis dans la même pièce que toi. Même quand je pense simplement à toi d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin de te voir, de t'entendre pour me sentir vivre. J'aime quand tu cries parce que Sirius et moi on a enfermé Miss Teigne dans une armure, quand tu étudies et que tu prends ton petit air concentré, quand tu aides Remus après les pleines lunes. J'aime ton odeur, ton sourire, ton sale caractère. Et quand tu me regardes comme tu le fait à cet instant, je me sens accomplis…. enfin »

Lily ferma les yeux et le serra dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, laissant la chaleur de son corps et de ses mots la pénétrer et la faire renaître après tout ce temps, à le pleurer en cachette. James répondit avec ferveur à cette étreinte et ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Il lui releva finalement le visage et il y vit une lueur qui lui donna la chair de poule.

« Onze ans. Je n'avais que onze ans quand tu as enchaîné mon âme. J'étais un petit garçon, et ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai compris ce qu'était cette sensation de légèreté que je ressentais quand tu étais près de moi ma Lily… »

Le cœur de la sorcière cessa de battre, tandis que celui de James battait comme jamais auparavant.

« Je t'aime Liliane » dit-il enfin d'une voix tendre.

Lily le regarda, n'osant le croire. Une petite lueur faisait briller les yeux chocolat ; jamais ils n'avaient été aussi éclatants. Elle se fit la promesse de préserver cette petite flamme dans son regard jusqu'à sa mort.

« Moi aussi je t'aime James. Je t'aime tant » avoua t'elle à son tour.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur les lèvres masculines. IL la prit et en embrassa la paume puis chaque doigt, presque avec vénération. Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son front en fermant les yeux. Elle l'embrassa au coin des yeux, sur les joues, à la commissure des lèvres. James ferma également les yeux. IL passa une main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien. Les lèvres se frôlèrent brièvement, se touchant à peine. Mais cela suffit pour les consumer.

Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, et prit possession de sa bouche avidement.

Lily passa les bras autour de son cou, et répondit avec passion. Il lécha ses lèvres, et elle laissa le passage à sa langue ainsi qu'un gémissement de plaisir sortir qui le rendit fou. Elle caressait son cou, ses cheveux et il pensait que l'intensité de ce que cela déclenchait allait le tuer. Mais il n'aurait arrêté cela même pas pour tout l'or du monde. Les cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps se réchauffaient mutuellement. Ils se fichaient de la neige qui tombait, du froid mordant, du vent revêche. Seul comptait ce qu'ils vivaient en cet instant précis.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, la même lueur dans les yeux. Lily lui fit un magnifique sourire. IL la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, riant aux éclats avec elle. IL dévora son visage, son cou de petits baisers. IL ne pouvait plus se passer du goût sucré de sa peau, de ses frissons quand il la touchait, de sa manière de dire son nom.

Lily l'enveloppa dans son propre manteau, et s'empara de sa bouche avec ardeur, le faisant soupirer de contentement. Ils restèrent longtemps dans le parc, à se découvrir et se savourer l'un l'autre, à se dire ce qui avait était tu toutes ces années, à se répéter encore et encore à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Non loin de là, un petit loup à la fourrure argentée jouait avec ses frères et sœurs, sous le regard aimant de ses parents. IL s'approcha du grand humain qui avait une chevelure et une barbe de la même couleur que lui, et dont les yeux cachés par des lunettes pétillaient de bonheur. Il se sentit quitter la terre ferme tandis que le vieux sorcier le prenait dans ses bras, le caressant.

Albus Dumbledore regarda Lily et James en souriant, tandis qu'ils étaient enlacés. Le petit loup poussa alors une sorte de jappement bienheureux, qui le fit sourire encore plus.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. La voilà la vraie magie, la plus belle de toute… » dit-il en le regardant.

Il le redéposa à terre et le vit rejoindre sa famille. IL se releva à son tour et après un dernier regard au couple lança sagement :

« La plus belle des magies…. L'Amour »

The end.


End file.
